The conventional dot printer generally employs seven to nine printing wires actuated by an electromagnet in the dot head. An independent plunger-type electromagnet is provided for each printing wire, the whole being mounted on a frame of a non-magnetic substance. Adjustment is made by the use of screws on each of the respective electromagnets. Accordingly, the construction of such dot printers is both complex and costly. There is also a conventional dot printer in which a plurality of electromagnets are arranged on a frame of a magnetic material, the objective being to overcome these difficulties. The coils for driving the printing wires are arranged around the circumference and each is wound on a pair of ring-formed posts. The magnetic circuit includes a path on that portion of the electromagnet proximate the periphery of the frame as well as the portion proximate the central part of the printing head. Accordingly, the device is both heavy and bulky. In addition, the cost thereof is relatively high. The dot printer of the present invention overcomes these difficulties.